A College Love Story
by Mrs. Kakashi
Summary: LHE...This is AU.Hikaru is a college freshman rooming with a college senior, Eagle.Her professor is Lantis, who she thinks she may like...but which guy does she like more?
1. Student!

A College Love Story  
  
By:Mrs. Kakashi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own MKR.  
  
A/N: This is alternate universe. Cephiro doesn't exist. No magic knights. The girls are like 19.  
  
~*~*  
  
Chapter One:Student!  
  
~*~*  
  
Hikaru Shidou looked at the scedule her new school, Clef University, sent to her home. She and her best friends, Umi and Fuu, were going to be attending the prestigious college together. As she read, two of her elder brothers were reading it over her shoulder.  
  
"They're all men!" shouted Masaru Shidou.  
  
"And young, single men!" shouted Kakeru Shidou.  
  
"Um, how do you know how young or single they are, brother?" Hikaru asked suspiciously, cocking one eyebrow.  
  
"We hacked onto the school's computers and checked out all the male teachers you might have." Masaru said without shame. They really were overprotective of their little sister, especially when it came to boys, or men.  
  
Everyone but Kakeru and Masaru sweatdropped. Everyone included Hikaru and her three brothers, the eldest being Satoru Shidou.  
  
"Anyway, guys, I'm gonna go pack my stuff! The supervisors said we should move into our dorms this week!" Hikaru bounced up to her room to pack her neccesities.  
  
~*~*  
  
"Let's see, I'll need to pack this, and-- oh! This too! Can't forget this!" Hikaru was throwing stuff from her closet on her bed to pack. So far there was a huge pile of random objects, baseball bats, gloves, four leaf clovers...  
  
"OOOh! I'll definately take this!" Hikaru tossed a bag of dispoable cameras on her huge pile of clothes.  
  
"SATORU!'' Hikaru shouted for her older brother to come with the duffel bags and suitcases. When he entered he brought along her other two brothers who each carried a few suitcases.  
  
"Can you guys help me jam all my stuff into those?" Hikaru asked with puppy dog eyes. Of course they did.  
  
She packed clothes, stuffed animals, pictures, books, and shoes in the suitcases and duffel bags. Then her brothers brought her boxes and put in her furnature and blankets and junk like that. They also brought her brand new computer that she bought just for college, it hadn't even been taken out of the box. She was saving it for when she needed it. She wouldn't need it at the time anyway, because she didn't even know how to use it yet. Her brothers were supposed to show her.  
  
When she was all packed up and ready to go to her new home, Sataru drove their father's truck to the doorstep and the boys all reluctantly put her stuff in there.  
  
She was ready to go and leave her big brothers behind.  
  
When they got to her dorm, her room, 205, was empty, so she assumed no one else was her roommate yet. Lucky her. Ussually the freshmen didn't get a dorm room all to themselves. She guessed that another freshman was her roomy but just didn't get there yet, so she left room for their stuff too.  
  
She got her stuff set up and at the end of the day her brothers sadly went home.  
  
Yep, she left them behind and was now a college girl.  
  
~*~*  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~*  
  
Welp, I hope ya liked it.It isn't interesting YET, but I promise it will be.This was just letting you know what was going on.  
  
--Mrs. Kakashi 


	2. Teacher!

A College Love Story  
  
By:Mrs. Kakashi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own MKR or colleges.  
  
A/N: I know this is an overused topic but I'm hoping my story will still turn out origional enough for you all. I hope someone reads my story. Thankies. Oh yeah, and I don't know much about college cuz I haven't been yet, I'm only just starting high school. XD. Oh yeah and also I don't know what kind of uniforms college kids wear in Japan, I'd appriciate it if someone could tell me. In fact I know nothing about Japanese colleges except that one is called Tokyo U... Mine is made up and I'm calling it Clef University cuz he's the founder... Oh yeah this is AU.  
  
~*~*  
  
Chapter Two: Teacher!  
  
~*~*  
  
Hikaru ran to her first class of the day. This was her first year of college and she just knew she wouldn't do too great. First of all, she knew that she'd get lost the whole day, even though the previous week was when she took her tour, and second of all, she was still short, and couldn't see over all the other people's big fat heads.  
  
As she walked in the door of her first class, English, she noticed that everyone else was already there and she was the only late one. Great way to start the semester, Hikaru!  
  
She bowed to the teacher and apoligized like a million times but her proffesor just looked at her coldly. He then told her to sit in the very front, next to a girl with long, light blue hair. It was Umi Ryuuzaki, one of Hikaru's life-long friends. They met each other in a sandbox in kindergarten. Of course, Umi wouldn't go near the sand...  
  
When the teacher wasn't looking, Hikaru whispered, "Hey, Umi!" and put her books on her desk quietly.  
  
"Hello, Hikaru! I haven't seen you since the senior year of high school! How ya doing?" Umi asked, also brushing off the lesson. Before Hikaru came in, Umi thought she'd have to sit the whole semester taking notes instead of talking to one of her friends. Or even worse, she thought she might have to sit by Albert the Underwear fanatic... some crazy dude who wore underwear on his head and chased Umi around, asking her for a date. Hikaru was WAY better to sit with than Albert the Underwear Fanatic.  
  
"I'm okay." Hikaru smiled. She was thinking similar thoughts as Umi was, only with the exception of Albert...  
  
"Same here. I had like the coolest Summer. Well except when my parents went to France without even telling me! Oh, we had better start paying attention to the lesson, I heard that this teacher is really strict." Umi concluded, turning back to her notes.  
  
Hikaru looked up at the teacher. This was her first real good look at him. He was very tall, with touseled short black hair that suited him well. He had violet/blue eyes and kept a poker face all during class. When someone missed a question he made them write a report on it... Hikaru hated this class. It was English. But she had to take it. It was required.  
  
She got her pencil out and started scribbling notes. They were learning some Shakespear junk. It was hard and the names confused the Japanese students greatly. Well, not Umi. She loved english. She was like a genius. Fuu was also in that class, Hikaru noted, but all the way in the back.  
  
Hikaru spent a lot of the class looking at her new teacher. He was a lot more interesting than english. His name was Cail-sensei and seemed heartless. But of course Hikaru knew no one was heartless, because her eldest brother, Satoru, didn't show his emotions often either and she would never say he was heartless.  
  
After class, Umi jabbed Hikaru in the ribs. "You like Cail-sensei, I just know it!" she exclaimed, still nudging her short friend.  
  
"No I don't!" Hikaru defended.  
  
"Then why were you staring at him all class period?!" Umi demanded really loudly.  
  
Everyone in the classroom-- everyone that was still there anyway-- turned their attention to the duo of giggly school girls talking about some guy. Then their friend Fuu Hououji walked over to them. Hikaru met her shortly after she met Umi, they were in the same first grade class. Fuu knew all kinds of big words that Hiakru never learned til middle school...  
  
"Miss Hikaru, Miss Umi, who are the two of you talking about? Who does our Miss Hikaru like?" she asked in her proper way.  
  
"Cail-sensei!" Umi loudly whispered.  
  
Hikaru's cheeks flushed. Someone was bound to hear! And her luck it would be the teacher! And why would she like some old, mean, strict, handsome teacher?!  
  
"Oh my... well I'll see you guys later!" Fuu dashed off to the library before her next class. That was Fuu, always going to the library in between classes. And the books she got weren't even interesting! They were about computers and junk like that. Fuu was just too smart for her own good. She was bound to explode her brain during a test one day, or at least get an answer wrong. Yeah right!  
  
"Hey, Hikaru, I don't have any classes for a while. Why don't we go to your dorm?" Umi asked as she dragged Hikaru out of the building, never really asking, just being a good friend and telling her friend what she was going to make her do.  
  
"Sure Umi. It's that one right there." Hikaru pointed to a large building with some kids filing in and out of it.  
  
"Okie dokie! Wow, Hikaru, mine is all the way down! I won't be able to come over as much as I was hoping!" Umi complained.  
  
"I can't wait for you to see my place! Plus maybe you could help me set up my computer!" Hikaru exclaimed, and when they reached her dorm room, they were greeted by a weird surprise...  
  
~*~*  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~*  
  
R&R!I know the first two chapters were kind of boring.This is going to be mainly E/H/L, but will have A/U and some F/F on the side.  
  
If you vote during the story I'll decide who Hikaru will be with.  
  
From now on the chapters will be longer.  
  
Some tips:The girl's uniform is the same as Achika's in the movie Tenchi In Love, but if you don't watch/read that series then I'll tell you what the uniform looks like.  
  
It's a long sleeved black shirt with a sailor thingie up top and a white bow and a white stripe along the sailor thingie.The cuffs also have the white stripe.  
  
The skirt is about down a little past the knees and is also black.The socks are like Hikaru's but white with a navy blue/black stripe at the top.The shoes are normal shoes.  
  
I chose that uniform because if it was red not everyone would look right, like Umi because of her hair.And blue and green were out of the question.So since black matches all, that's what I picked.  
  
The guy uniform is a black suit thingie, like Tenchi's from the Tenchi Muyo series.If you don't watch/read Tenchi Muyo, then don't worry, it's just a black suit thingie as I previously stated.  
  
Well if there is any other confusion feel free to ask about it in your reviews.Ja ne.  
  
--Mrs. Kakashi 


	3. Senior!

A College Love Story  
  
By: Mrs. Kakashi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own MKR.  
  
A/N: I plan for this chapter to be longer. But once Eagle and Lantis really get in the picture, which I think will be in around chapter 4 or 5, the chapters will be longer and more interesting. But I can't write much because this is my first year of high school and I'll be busy... but I'll try to update every weekend.  
  
~*~*  
  
Chapter Three: Senior!  
  
~*~*  
  
Hikaru was dazed and amazed as she looked at what was in her room that wasn't there before. It was a man. A man with sandy blonde colored hair. He was almost as tall as Cail-sensei and was really friendly looking. He was unpacking boxes of his own...  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing?!" Hikaru uncharacteristically demanded.  
  
"I'm Eagle Vision. I'm you new roomie, and I'm unpacking.^^" Eagle answered nicely.  
  
"Wait a minute, Mister! Girls and boys can't room together! It's against campus policy!" Umi roared.  
  
"They made me an exception. This was the only room I could go to." Eagle explained himself.  
  
"Umi, don't worry. I'm sure everything will turn out all right." Hikaru attemped to calm down her friend, who was waving her arms around in the air and shouting incoherant curses.  
  
"Oh all right. But I'm staying to watch this guy til my next class!" Umi sat down on Hikaru's black leather couch and pouted, crossing her arms.  
  
Hikaru sat next to her. "So, Eagle, what year are you in?" Hikaru started the conversation. Eagle sat a lamp on a side table near his own chair (a beach chair) and sat in the chair.  
  
"I'm a senior. Ha ha, so you two won't have to worry about having to room with me next year!" he chuckled, but he really wasn't as hurt as Hikaru thought.  
  
"Oh no, Eagle-san! We didn't mean anything by that, it was just a surprise is all!" she flailed her arms around as she pleaded him to believe her.  
  
"Alright. Then you'll help me unpack?" Eagle gave an award winning smile to her.  
  
"Oh course! Umi, do you want to help?" Hikaru turned to her friend.  
  
"Um, I just remembered I have homework for my next class to do-- maybe next time!" Umi was already out the door before anyone could protest. She was NOT gonna help some guy she didn't even know, not even for Hikaru.  
  
"So I guess it's just us, Eagle-san." Hikaru's face looked a little glummer than before, but Eagle didn't notice.  
  
"You can call me Eagle." he reassured, putting an arm around her shoulders. Hikaru blushed at the gesture and hurried off to grab a box. Eagle frowned for a moment but hurried to help her.  
  
"So, you never did tell me your name." Eagle reminded, picking up a colorful, wool blanket from a box.  
  
"Omigosh I'm so sorry! I'm Hikaru Shidou, and a freshman. It's so nice to meet you!" she held out her hand for him to shake.  
  
"Same here." he replied, taking her extended hand. Hikaru noticed how warm and comforting his touch was...  
  
"So where do these hanging pictures go?" asked Hikaru, taking notice that the entire box was filled with pictures in the frames that you hang on the walls. You know the kind.  
  
"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to hang some of them here in the living room." Eagle informed, never taking his eyes off the tacky mexican blanket he was laying over the beach chair. Quite stylish.  
  
"Uh, okay. I don't mind." Hikaru answered.  
  
"I'm going to go put my clothes in my room. I'll be right back." Eagle trotted off with two big boxes.  
  
Meanwhile, Hikaru looked at the pictures. One was of Eagle and a huge man and a shrimpy little kid with a weird green hat on, and another was of the huge man and Eagle high-fiving, and another was of... Eagle and Cail-sensei?!  
  
Hikaru stared in disbelief. Could it be that the two were good friends? It really seemed like it... After all, Cail-senei was even smiling! And she was sure it was him!  
  
She must have been staring at that one picture longer than she thought because all of a sudden Eagle was behind her breathing down her neck. Hikaru quickly spun around, blushing, because she had been staring at the picture of her teacher the whole time, and also because Eagle was so close to her...  
  
"It seems you may have developed a little crush on that picture, Hikaru-chan.^^" Eagle noted.  
  
"N-no, not at all... I was just wondering where you were going to put all these, I mean, I have some too..." Hikaru lied, trying to get the attention off of her cherry-red face.  
  
"Oh really? Well we'll hang them together, now. It's okay if they're mixed up, we're roomies! For the entire year! Ain't it great?" Eagle exagerated. He really didn't believe that Hikaru had that many, for some odd reason.  
  
"Um, s-sure. I'll go get mine..." Hikaru slowly walked towards her own bedroom door that still had plently of packed up boxes.  
  
When Hikaru returned, she had only about 6 frames.  
  
"Well, since you got to stare at my pictures, lemme stare at yours!" Eagle snatched up hers before she could think.  
  
The first was of Hikaru being hugged hugely by Masaru and Kakeru, the next was of Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu in kindergarten, the next of Umi, Fuu and Hikaru at the high school prom, the next of Hikaru's dad, three brothers and herself, and of course Hikari. This was taken when Hikaru graduated from high school. The rest were... poorly drawn drawings that looked like they had been made in seconds. No doubt that Hikaru was making more pictures in her room so she'd look like less of a nerd... and that failed her completely.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll hang my HUNDREDS of pictures over on these walls, and..." Eagle went on and on about his pictures cuz he had so many friends.  
  
Hikaru had already hung her pictures and had retreated back to her room to get her books for her up-coming class.  
  
Eagle was still talking about where he was going to put his photos when she left.  
  
~*~*  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~*  
  
A/N:I hope that was long enuff fer yas.It's gonna get interesting when Lantis Hikaru and Eagle are all together I promise.^^  
  
--Mrs. Kakashi 


	4. Friends!

A College Love Story  
  
By: Mrs. Kakashi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own MKR.  
  
~*~*  
  
Chapter Four:Friends!  
  
~*~*  
  
When Hikaru returned from her last class of the day, her dorm room was already unpacked, her stuff included, well, not the stuff that was in her bedroom.  
  
She was amazed.  
  
'Eagle must have done all this! I think he'll be a really good roommate! Heck, we might even become good friends!' she thought happily. She set her books down on the desk in the living room that Eagle must have brought and kicked her shoes SOMEWHERE... then she heard them thump in the trash.  
  
"Oopsie!" she giggled. Her day hadn't been as bad as she thought it would be, though she had a lot of homework that she didn't understand.  
  
She laid down on her couch and took a nap. She needed to rest before she could do all that homework.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Eagle walked in. He had about six books under his arm and threw them on the couch, not even noticing Hikaru was there, he was so tired. Luckily he didn't hit her and she didn't even stir.  
  
Eagle sighed. He was sooo tired, and when he and Lantis went to lunch that day, Lantis didn't seem like himself. Eagle thought something was wrong but didn't say anything. But if Lantis was acting like that the next day, he'd surely drag it out of him.  
  
Eagle glanced over at Hikaru's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful, so serine. She was so beautiful...  
  
Eagle snapped awake. Where'd THAT come from?! Beautiful?!  
  
Eagle went to sit at the desk, so his back was facing Hikaru. He began his homework and an hour later, when Hikaru woke up, he only had one more assignment.  
  
"Oh, Hi Eagle! How was your day?" Hikaru chirped.  
  
"Um, it was fine. And yours?" Eagle asked, a faint blush on his face, so faint that it went unnoticed by his companion.  
  
"It was alright... I have tons of homework thoguh, and I don't understand any of it." Hikaru complained.  
  
"I could help you. I mean, I'm a senior, and I'm sure I'll understand it." Eagle offered.  
  
"Really? Wow! Okay! Let me get my stuff!" Hiakru joyously jumped up to get her books.  
  
That night, at the kitchen table that Masaru had given Hikaru, we see Hikaru sitting extremely close to Eagle, and Eagle not really noticing, just helping he with her work. She giddily nodded when he asked her if she understood.  
  
"Thank you so much for helping me! I really do appriciate it!" Hikaru gave Eagle a friendly hug, but he couldn't help but blush at their closeness.  
  
He finally managed to say, "I-It was no problem! Just being a good friend."  
  
Hikaru beamed. "I'm so glad we're friends!"  
  
Then they were inturrupted by a loud knock on the door. Hikaru glanced at the clock. It read 1:30. Who would be visiting them at this hour?  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to mention that I invited a friend over. I hope you don't mind." Eagle walked over to the door.  
  
"It's okay. I'll go make some tea." Hikaru assured her new friend, walking off to the kitchen.  
  
When Hikaru was out of sight, Eagle opened the door.  
  
"Hello Lantis."  
  
~*~*  
  
To be continued  
  
~*~*  
  
Welp I can't help it--I love writing short chapters.I try writing long ones but then the title don't turn out right.So I'll just post two short chapters a week.K?  
  
I mean, I'll try and make the chapters longer, but I'm JUST starting high school, I mean I started today, 8-25-03, and I don't really know much about the school and I have a lot of honors classes or advanced classes so I'll be really too busy to write as much as I did over the Summer.I hope that for this reason you do not stop reading my stories, because the little free time I DO have is spent writing this story.  
  
--Mrs. Kakashi 


	5. Crush!

A College Love Story  
  
By: Mrs. Kakashi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own MKR.  
  
A/N: Okay here's an idea I have in mind. I know it's WAYYYYYYYY overused, but I was wondering... what if I did a high school fic AFTER this one? Don't worry, I'd try to make it origional, no plays or whatever. I just wanna take my chance at it. I think it'd be cute, but it's so overused... so please tell me what you think.  
  
~*~*  
  
Chapter Five: Crush!  
  
~*~*  
  
When Hikaru walked through the door, she saw Cail-sensei sitting on her couch... only without the suit. But he was still wearing a LOT of black... he looked kind of sexy...  
  
Hikaru shook those thoughts out of her head as she proceded with the tea. She wasn't expecting her sensei to come...  
  
"Hello, Cail-sensei..." Hikaru greeted nervously.  
  
"Hello, Shidou-san. I didn't know you were the roommate Eagle was refering to." Lantis glared at Eagle. Eagle smiled innocently.  
  
"Erm... I didn't know you were the, um, friend Vision-san was refering to..." Hikaru couldn't contain her blush as she saw the cold face of her sensei looking up at her expectantly.  
  
"No need to be so formal, Hikaru-chan!" Eagle said with glee. Hikaru blushed. The only ones to ever call her Hikaru-chan were her brothers and Umi.  
  
"Oh yes! Here's the tea! I'll see you guys later!" Hikaru was about to dash off when someone grabbed her arm. She looked down to see who it was. It was Lantis.  
  
"You don't have to go. Don't let me stop you." he said with his as always straight face.  
  
"Uh, I, um, erm, well, I..." Hikaru stared deep into those bluish violet eyes.  
  
"Now physical contact is a little much.... TSK TSK... What am I gonna do with you kids?" Eagle teased.  
  
"Sh-shut up, Eagle-san!" Hikaru's blush deepened as she looked into his golden eyes, though. They were beautiful eyes... but they looked so lonely.  
  
"I'm gonna go to bed, okay? Um, Cail-sensei, I'll see you in class tomorrow I guess... goodnight, Eagle-san." Hiakru dashed off again. But this time she stayed away.  
  
~*~*  
  
When Hikaru was out of sight and hearing range, Eagle spoke harshly to Lantis.  
  
"Lantis! I said I wanted you to MEET my roommate, not molest her!" he scolded harshly.  
  
"I was NOT molesting her! All I did was grab her wrist!" Lantis defended. "Besides, you've made it clear how you feel about her."  
  
"WHAT?!" Eagle shouted.  
  
"Well, you practically peed on her to mark your territory. It's clear you're in love with the girl. The way you tease and joke... How you look at her. But anyway, what was the real reason you brought me here?" Lantis sighed. He hated the games children played, though Eagle was only two years younger than himself.  
  
Eagle was speechless. First of all, he had never heard that many words come out of Lantis' mouth at once, and second off Lantis had gotten it exactly right... how could someone who seemed so distant know so much about emotions?  
  
"The reason I brought you here was so you could check out my new place is all." he retorted smuggly. Lantis gave one of his rare smiles.  
  
"So you don't disagree?" Lantis smirked.  
  
"So how do you like it? I brought Poncho the Mexican blanket, do you like?" Eagle continued.Lantis smiled. His friend must have though he would give up that easily!  
  
"You hung a lot of pictures on the walls in here." Lantis put his smile away and walked over to a wall.  
  
"Well yeah, I wanted the place to seem homey." Eagle followed.  
  
"There's us at the beach..." Lantis walked around to be sure not to skip any.  
  
"And at the carnival with those dates in high school.... well, MY date, you never have went on a date, huh?" Eagle teased. It was true, Lantis was always to distand towards the ladies.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Oh! And the one where you and Zagato both got your teaching degree! Ooh, and there's the picture of me and my first motorcycle! Ain't she a beaut?" Eagle ranted. Lantis was only half listening.  
  
"This is Shidou-san and that Ryuuzaki girl. And the Hououji girl... she's a smart one. They're in my first block." Lantis observed.  
  
Then when Lantis got to another picture he looked for a little longer... Hikaru was being hugged by two older boys, each with brownish red hair. Perhaps she was in love with the two of them? Or the other way around? Wait a minute, why was Lantis worried about it?  
  
"Who're they?" Lantis pointed to Masaru and Kakeru.  
  
"Hikaru-chan never told me." Eagle responded.  
  
"This must be her family. Oh, and here are those two boys, maybe they're her brothers?" Eagle noticed, looking at the picture of Hikaru and her family.  
  
"Seems so." Lantis remarked.  
  
"I wonder why only men are in the picture with her... perhaps she grew up with only men around?" asked Eagle in wonderment.  
  
"I don't know, but I didn't come here to stare at photos. I have an early class tomorrow, so if you don't mind..." Lantis stalked to the door.  
  
"Ja ne." Eagle waved.  
  
"See ya." Lantis slammed the door closed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~*~  
  
--Mrs. Kakashi 


	6. Boyfriend!

A College Love Story  
  
By:Mrs. Kakashi  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own MKR.  
  
Chapter Six:Boyfriend!  
  
The next morning Hikaru got out of bed and sighed. 'Last night was so embarrassing... what was Eagle trying to do? Now English class is going to be so awkward.' she thought as she stood up.  
  
She left her room and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She was still so tired.  
  
We see a red haired girl entering a bathroom unsuspectingly. We hear a scream. A loud scream. An angry scream. An embarrassed scream. Then a fleeing scream.  
  
"Omigosh EAGLE!!!!!!!! Why didn't you lock the door?!" Hikaru shouted, running quickly out of the bathroom. Believe it or not, though she lived in a house full of men, she never saw a naked man... Until that morning, that is.  
  
"I'm sorry! I must have forgotten!" begged Eagle, wrapping a towel around his waist and chasing after Hikaru. "And I never brought a shower curtain yet..."  
  
Hikaru was sitting on the couch hurdled up in a ball. Eagle looked at her with sympathy etched in his features. She was such an innocent girl, but he didn't know that.  
  
"It's not like you've never seen a naked man before anyways, right?" Eagle seriously questioned. Hikaru's eyes got big as saucers.  
  
"I, well, of course I have!!!!" Hikaru lied. Eagle could tell.  
  
"I'm really sorry. You can have to shower now." Eagle walked ashamed into his room to get dressed. Hikaru took her chance. Her next class was starting soon.  
  
When Hikaru got out of the shower she noticed she forgot her clothes. She went to her room to get them. Luckily Eagle was still in his room.  
  
~*~*  
  
Just as Hikaru was about to leave Eagle caught her.  
  
"Hikaru! Why don't we got together? I wanted to give Lantis the jacket he left here last night." Eagle panted.  
  
"O-okay..." Hikaru looked down and blushed, thinking of the show she got from Eagle earlier.  
  
"Hikaru..." Eagle lifted her chin in his hand and starred deep into her eyes. Hikaru blushed even more. Eagle loved control. "Just forget about this morning...okay?" he smiled. She smiled back and nodded.  
  
"Let's go. Don't wanna be late!" Eagle smiled and the couple began taking fast steps towards the main building.  
  
As Hikaru and Eagle walked together to the building, some seniors were watching...  
  
"How could he?! He dumped ME for some freshman?!" a girl with long blondish brown hair demanded of her friend with pink hair and a dark complection.  
  
"Look, Presea-suga, you don't know that! Like, she could just be his friend!" she suggested.  
  
Presea just glared.  
  
Then a girl with flowing redish brown hair stepped in. "Now, now, Presea, don't be so mean, give the darling a chance!"  
  
"Tatra, get a clue!" a replica of the girl shouted. She had a braid on the side of her head.  
  
"My my! Such a temper, Tarta!" Tatra giggled.  
  
"I'll get my boyfriend back...." Presea glared.  
  
To be continued  
  
--Mrs. Kakashi 


	7. Secret Affair!

A College Love Story  
  
By:Mrs. Kakashi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own MKR.  
  
~*~*  
  
Chapter Seven: Secret Affair!  
  
~*~*  
  
Hikaru and Eagle walked in silence. Then Eagle glanced at his watch.  
  
"Oh no! Hey Hikaru could you do me a favor? Lantis left his jacket at our place last night and since you're going there anyway could you give it to him? My class is about to start...." he explained. She nodded a reluctant yes and he dashed off.  
  
"Arigato, Hikaru-chan!" echoed down the halls. Hikaru felt her face turn red. People were staring at the girl who was just called 'chan' by the cutest senior in the place...  
  
Hikaru ran down the halls to her own class. She was gonna be late, too!  
  
When she got to class, it was once again full, but this time she narrowly escaped the bell. As she went to Cail-sensei to return the coat, she didn't notice everyone starring.  
  
"C-Cail-sensei, you, um, left this at Vision-san's and my p-place last night, and Vision-san asked me to give it to you..." Hikaru mumbled, just loud enough for the ENTIRE class to hear. Everyone had wide eyes as they watched.  
  
"Didja hear that? She's rooming with Eagle Vision!"  
  
"What about the part where she said Cail-sensei was at her place last night?!"  
  
"Omigawd! She must be having an affair with our sensei to get good grades!"  
  
"But what about Vision?"  
  
The classes remarks did not go unheard by Hikaru, who quickly shouted in defence, "It's not what you think! Noooooo!!!!"  
  
"It's all right, Shidou-san. Arigato for returning my coat." Lantis almost flashed a smile, but no one noticed. Hikaru got into her cheerful mood and skipped to her seat next to Umi. Umi's eyes were just as wide as everyone else's, if not wider.  
  
"H-Hikaru...what's going on?"  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N:Sorry for the short chapters, I've just got so much homework! But I'll try to update as much as possible...  
  
Arigato all for reviewing and supporting me! You guys are the best! I'll elaborate on the thank-yous in the last chapter. Like chapter 20...things are just getting started.^^Ja ne!  
  
--Mrs. Kakashi 


	8. Best Friend!

A College Love Story  
  
By:Mrs. Kakashi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own MKR.  
  
Chapter Eight:Best Friend!  
  
Hikaru whispered the whole story to her friend, and Umi looked somewhat relieved.  
  
"Thank goodness! You had me so scared, Hikaru-chan!" Umi confessed.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me, Umi-chan! I mean, I AM in college, I'm not a baby anymore!" Hikaru sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh really...?" Umi inquired dryly. She imagined how Hikaru must look trying to see over heads in the halls... maybe that was why she was always late!  
  
"Well, anyway Umi... I was thinking that since Eagle-san got to have a friend over, so can I! I want you to spend the night! Plus, you can help me with all this work!" Hikaru chirped pleasantly. Umi just had to agree.  
  
"All right. I'll see you at 7 tonight, okay?" Umi smiled. Hikaru grinned.  
  
~*~*  
  
That night, Umi knocked impatiently on the door. She had a dark blue Nike bag filled with the stuff she needed.  
  
Hikaru finally came to the door, tripping over furninture along the way. Umi heard a masculine chuckle and Hikaru yell, "It's not funny!"  
  
When she answered, her face went from gloomy to cheerful.  
  
"Umi-chan!!!!!! I'm so glad you made it! Let's go do some fun stuff!" Hikaru gleefully yelled, grabbing Umi's wrist like a child and dragging her into her room. Eagle watched while doing his homework, blushing at the way Hikaru was acting. She was just so innocent.  
  
~*~*  
  
In Hikaru's room, Hikaru was digging in a box.  
  
"Hikaru, whatcha doin'?" Umi asked, peeking into the box. "Twister?!" she had an angry, confused look on her face.  
  
"We're COLLEGE kids, Hikaru! Not 5 years old!" Umi screamed.  
  
"Twister can be for anyone! C'mon, Umi, I never got to play before!" Hikaru pouted.  
  
"I will NOT play that stupid game! That's a game boys and girls play together! Not girls and OTHER girls!" Umi won the battle, and Hikaru got out another game... I wonder why she has all these games if she never played them?  
  
"Truth or dare Jenga? I never played that one, why not give it a shot?" Umi and Hikaru began building the tower thingie.  
  
When it was completed, Hikaru looked sad.  
  
"What's wrong, Hikaru?"  
  
"Now that we played that game, I don't have any others!" she whined.  
  
Umi looked rather irritated. "THAT'S NOT THE POINT OF THE GAME!!!!!! THE POINT IS TO ACTUALLY PLAY!" shouted Umi at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Oh, okay!" Hikaru sweatdropped and went chibi-neko style.  
  
Hikaru went first:  
  
'What is your most embarrassing moment'  
  
"When Hikari went poo-poo in the middle of the street!"  
  
Umi's:  
  
'Who was your first boyfriend'  
  
"That would be Ascot, the Junior!"  
  
Hikaru's:  
  
'What base have you gotten to sexually'  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
~*~*  
  
In the other room, Eagle was listening on, surpressing a chuckle. He decided to make his presence known. He knocked on Hikaru's door, and when she answered, he did his sweet smile, which made her automatically blush.  
  
"May I join you?" Eagle grinned.  
  
Hikaru looked up and muttered, "S-sure, Eagle-san."  
  
When Eagle was seated on the floor between Umi and Hikaru, it was his turn.  
  
Eagle's:  
  
'Have you ever kissed anyone? If so, who was the first?'  
  
"That would be Presea Farl."  
  
Hikaru looked at him wide-eyed. That was the most popular girl in the entire college! But it made perfect sense, Eagle Vision WAS the most popular guy in school.  
  
The trio continued playing the game a while longer, and they then separated, Eagle went to bed and Umi and Hikaru stayed up to chat.  
  
"So, Hikaru, you like Eagle, huh?" Umi asked, laying on her back on the floor, where a pink sleeping bag with blue bubbles was located.  
  
"Whaaaaa-- Umi, you said so yourself that you thought I liked Cail-sensei! I don't like either of them!" Hikaru cried. She was laying on her stomache with her arms folded holding her up underneath of her. On her bed was a red and white bedspread with hearts all over it.  
  
"You have to like one of them. And it's obvious you do. I just can't figure out which one yet. So be honest with me, Hikaru-chan! Who do you like, Eagle or Cail-sensei?!" Umi grew a tiny bit impatient.  
  
"Well, the truth is, the one I truely like is...." Hikaru inhaled deeply.  
  
To be continued....  
  
--Mrs. Kakashi 


End file.
